Morning Conversation
by BloomingViolets
Summary: MMPR. A conversation between a husband and wife when they wake in the morning. [JasonTrini]


_Hey all! Just as I was finishing my other story Loving You From Afar an idea hit me that I just HAD to write down. It's a very short Jason/Trini story and it was just spur of the moment! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! So don't sue me cause all you'll get is a pair of worn socks, and maybe my homework from summer school. _

* * *

Her long black hair was spread around his muscular body, like a second blanket. Her slow breathing sent chills down his spine, as her head rested on his chest. Her arm rested on his stomach, her eyes closed and it was obvious that his wife was still in a deep sleep, oblivious to the world around her.  
  
How did he ever manage to end up with such a beautiful lady? Surely all the men in the world had to be jealous of him. He had everything a guy could want. A warm house, a high paying job, two wonderful children and most of all, the heart of this wonderful asian angel sleeping in his arms. How lucky had he been, to find his soulmate at the age of four? Of course, he hadn't known then that she was his soulmate back then, she just his best friend at the time. Was there anyone else that was as lucky as he was? He didn't think so. Jason would have no idea what he'd do if she wasn't in his life.  
  
He loved the way she slept. The way her nose wrinkled when she was deep in thought, the way she took deep breaths, the way she fit so perfectly in his arms, the way she would always be willing to help others, the way she stood firm in her beliefs, the way her finger curls around the cord when she's talking on the phone, the way she would playfully poke him when he was teasing her, the way she whimpers when she's having a nightmare--which he would swoop in and kiss her fears away, the way she does, well, everything. Perfect. He held true perfection, right here in his arms.  
  
He never knew perfection slept so damn much.  
  
"Wake up...." Jason quietly pleaded, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Mmm...."  
  
"Please… come on Trini," He whispered into her ear, placing soft kisses on her cheek, towards her nose. By then, the angel's eyes slowly fluttered open, and a big smile formed on her face. "You awake?"  
  
"I am now. Thanks for ruining my favourite dream Jase," she grumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you sleep way too much."  
  
"Not my fault. I'm tired. Besides, you sleep a lot too. Depriving me of time with you." She pouted.  
  
He chuckled. She was adorable when she pouted. "But the good thing about it is, I _always_ make it up to you." A mischievous smile formed on his lips, as he swooped in for a kiss. After pulling away, Trini smiled.  
  
"That's the best part."  
  
"So how was your dream?"  
  
"It was wonderful. My favourite one."  
  
"The one with the prince coming to save you and sweeping you off your feet?"  
  
"Mmhmm. And the prince was _awfully_ charming. And handsome. And a pretty good dancer if I do say so myself."  
  
His eyebrows narrowed. She was dreaming of another man? "Who is this man? I'll kill him!"  
  
She laughed. How he loved her laugh. "Jason honey, you can't kill yourself. I'd die if that happened." He was silenced with a small kiss on his nose, as she turned around and prepared to get off the bed. Grabbing a firm grip on her wrist, he tried to pull her back in.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're staying here. In bed. With me."  
  
"I'd love to stay with you, forever, in this warm bed, but there are things to do. We both know that and the kids will be up soon. Now come on, get up." 

"I don't wanna," Jason whined.

"Did you forget we have to meet up with Tommy and Kim today?"

"I'm sure they won't miss us if we didn't show up."

"You know Kim will bite our heads off if we don't show up."

He watched as the woman stood up from her seat in bed. Dressed in one of his large red shirts, it went up to her thighs, revealing her long, silky legs. Her waist length hair trailed behind her. He smiled in awe. _'Yep, complete perfection.'_  
  
"What are you looking at?" She asked.  
  
"The woman I love."  
  
"You're so sweet, Pooh bear...."  
  
"But you're even sweeter, Tigger."

Trini smiled at him from where he stood, "have I told you lately that I love you?"

"You don't have too," Jason replied, "but it's always nice to hear."

"Well, I love you."

"I love you too Tigger."

Trini sat back on the bed and began tugging on Jason's arm. "Come on sweetheart, get up. We've got a lot to do today."

Jason groaned and proceeded to sit up. "Alright, alright."

The couple shared one more kiss before starting the day's events.

* * *

_Don't forget to review!_


End file.
